Together, eternaly
by dracoinmyheartforever
Summary: "Will you hold me?" "I will." "Until the end?" "I promise." Dramione during the war at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. JK Rowling does.  
**  
My first Dramione or any fanfiction ever. I hope you guys will like it at least a bit. Not very original, but I hope it´s worth your time.

Izzy

**Together, eternaly**

"DRACO!"

I never thought I´ll be able to make such a scream. Of course, I have never been in such a pain before. I ran towards the person, who fell on the ground.

"Draco! Oh my God! No!"

Draco was lying on the floor with a huge hole in his belly. I foolishly covered it with my hand, hoping to stop the blood waterfall.

"Hello, love," he smiled weakly.

"Don´t do that! Don´t look at me like it´s the last time you see me. Healers will be here any minute."

"We both know they´re not going to make it."

I desperately searched for anything to help him. The wound was too deep to be healed by my powers. Draco grabbed my hand and I leaned down to his face.

"Promise you´ll go on. Promise you´ll continue with your life."

"Draco..."

"Promise me," he begged.

"I...I´ll try," I said breathlessly.

I looked at the mess around me. Don´t those people understand? They have to stop fighting, they have injury here.

"Will you hold me?" Draco asked.

I tightened my hold to his hand. "I will."

"Until the end?"

"I promise."

He smiled. "Good. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Draco," I sobbed and kissed him. My tears fell on his beautiful face. I somehow thought my tears would bring him back to life. I broke the kiss and choked with sobs.

Draco was lying in my arms, still smiling, but no longer with me. His eyes were closed and his chest wasn´t moving. He was dead.

I couldn´t cry. My pain was far too big to be expressed by tears. I wanted to scream and kill all those fucking Death Eaters. They took Draco´s life. Now I´ll take theirs. I kissed Draco on his forehead.

"Sleep tight. I will not forget anything."

I stood up, no longer shaking with tears, but with pure hatred. I took out my wand and walked directly into the middle of the biggest fight. I hexed, cursed and killed every member of the Dark Side that got into my way. I didn´t have any mercy.

"Colloportus!" I shouted. One Death Eaters flew into the air and landed on another.

"Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Crucio!"

Spells flew from my wand with a lightning speed.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard behind me.

I couldn´t turn around, because I was suddenly as light as air. I noticed my body lying on the floor but I didn´t pay much attention. I couldn´t, because I flew into the air and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes some while later and I saw the light. It was bright and warm. It was everywhere around me. I stood up and tried to find anything. But I could only see the light.

I touched my face. There was no blood or scars. My body was clean and dressed in a white, light dress. I wasn´t scared, just confused. Is this Death?

"You promised me you´ll continue," I heard the voice. The most pleasant voice. The one I loved.

I turned around to the voice-owner. Indeed, Draco was there. The hole in his belly didn´t exist anymore. He was clean and dressed in a white suit. He looked like a candle´s flame, bright, beautiful and stunning. His eyes were full of lust, but his eyebrows were frowning.

"I said I´ll try. They got me from behind," I smiled and walked towards him.

He was still frowning, but sighed and took me in his arms.

"I can´t say I´m sorry you´re here," he whispered to my curly hair.

Draco took my chin and turned my face to him. His lips touched mine. It was all real, I wasn´t dreaming. How could we both be...dead and also so incredibly happy. I knew I´ll miss my mortal life, but as long as Draco held me, nothing mattered. Our kiss deepened and deepened. After a while, we broke for air. I didn´t desire another kiss right now. We were dead. We had eternity before us. And that meant also million kisses.

"So, all we had to do to be together...was to die?" asked Draco.

I laughed. "Seems so. Where are we by the way? How will we call this place? Death?"

He looked at me. "I prefer Heaven."

I blushed with happiness and planted a small kiss on his nose.

"And where do we go from here?" I asked. "I mean, it´s nice, but I think there´s something more than this light."

Draco pointed to somewhere behind me. "I heard some bells from there right before you appeared."

"Where will we end?"

"No idea," Draco laughed.

Our hands touched and we started to walk.

"I love you," he said after a while.

"I love you more," I smiled.

And so we continued in our little piece of Heaven.

Together, eternaly.


End file.
